


How did we get here?

by Markiplier_Egos



Category: Markiplier Egos, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Fights, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pin to the wall, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplier_Egos/pseuds/Markiplier_Egos
Summary: It was supposed to be a cool relaxing evening of video games. Anti couldn't figure out how they ended up screaming at each other. How did it end up like this?





	How did we get here?

How did it get to this? Anti wasn’t sure as he screamed back at Bim, unsure what they were even fighting about at this point. They had just been hanging out as they always did, laughing and playing video games, Anti dodging the harmless affections from his friend that made his gut squirm oddly as of late, he doesn’t know when the afternoon turned sour, but if they grew much louder he knew the others would be coming to investigate. He also knew that they would be ready to throw him under the bus instead even consider the idea that Bim had done anything wrong. 

Instead of being reprimanded again, he decided to turn on his heel and leave. He barely took one step towards the door when a biting growl rang through the room. 

“ ** _Where do you think you’re going_**?” 

A shiver went down his spine as he turned back to see Bim’s form ripple as he stalked towards the shorter demon, abyssal reverberating in the glitch's skull. 

Bim being a demon was common knowledge at this point but as the being moved towards him he was struck with how much Bim kept them in the dark about. 

When Bim had shown off his demon form to them before, he always looked like the Iplier’s still, same build, same height, same basic face. The being stalking towards him was thin, long-limbed and face taking on unnatural twist as his mouth split his cheeks far past what a human would consider normal. His horns that seemed harmless before were now razor sharp, as were the claws that edged past his nail beds, up his hands a wrist in boney glory. His heart speeds up as Bim grow closer a good half a foot taller than the green haired glitch, towering over him. The squirming in his gut had returned, tenfold from how it was when Bim would snuggle against him, or lay a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

In one swift movement, a large hand wrapped its way around Anti’s neck and he found his feet leave the floor as he’s slammed into the wall. He gasps in pain as he meets the long amethyst slits that are Bim’s eyes, his own wide and panicked. 

He can hear Bim saying something to him, words snarled and clipped Abyssal ringing in his ears, but he was too focused on everything else about the situation to even hear the words he was saying. Not that he would have been able to hear him over the pounding of his own heart. 

He struggled to draw in breathe under the iron grip on his throat, pain radiating from the pressure on his cut as well as where the younger demons claws pricked the back of his neck, sending an embarrassing amount of heat spiraling down towards his crotch. He tried to hold back a whimper as he felt Bim’s hot breathe tickle his face as he moved even closer to Anti. 

Anti needed to leave. He needed to get out. That was the only thing he could think over the static slowly filling his mind, body on the verge of sparking under the sensations around it, of the feeling of losing the control he so desperately craved in normal circumstances. He couldn’t let Bim see, to know what this was doing to him even as he struggled not to rut against the warm body that was so close, but not close enough. He scrunched up his eyes, not looking at Bim as he bit his tongue to hold back the growing noises welling in his throat. 

He felt Bim stop and grow stiff, felt the rumble of Bim asking him something before he opened his eyes. Bim’s eyes were wide, a dark purple flush coloring his cheeks as he stared down at Anti, surprise painting his features. The hand on his throat lessened, still holding him up, but allowed enough oxygen to his brain to realize what he missed. At some point Bim’s leg had found it’s way between Anti’s and his thigh was pressed lightly into Anti’s throbbing member.

Anti whimpered, eyes blown wide, “Put me down,” he rasped out, watching as Bim visibly gulped.

“Anti,”  Bim’s lips read, “Are you…” 

“I can’t hear you,” Anti bit out, ignoring how his body cried for more as he squirmed trying to get away, “and I said to put me down, asshole!” 

The hand left his throat, only for his thighs to be jerked upwards making Anti gasp, hands jumping up to Bim’s shoulders to stabilize himself. He squeaked as a slow smirk spread across Bim’s face. 

“Now why,” Bim articulated so Anti could easily read his lips, “Would I do that when you’re clearly having so much fun?” 

Now Anti knew he was sparking, could see the arches of electricity going up and down his arms as he tried to comprehend what was happening. 

“B..Bim?” he managed out. Bim’s eyes grew soft, as he leaned forward. 

“You have no idea, how long I’ve been thinking about doing this,” Bim said right before he moved in too close for Anti to see his lips. Anti only had a split second to comprehend what he meant before thin stretched lips covered his own. 

He yelped, eyes wide before slowly they slipped closed, his mouth moving with Bim’s in unison. The static faded enough for his hearing to return as he felt more then he heard a deep groan fall from Bim’s lips. 

Anti pulled back, nipping Bim’s lower lip cheekily as he panted against the wall, legs wrapping around Bim’s hips. 

“Can I fuck you into this wall,” Bim asked, eyes glowing dimly as his now free hands traced lines up and down Anti’s sides making him shiver. Anti nodded receiving a growl from Bim as he rutted against the glitch, hard length rubbing over his. 

“Verbal permission, darling,” 

Anti laughed breathlessly, “If you don’t have me out of these jeans within the next five minutes I will burn down your studio and sleep with CJ instead. 

The dark chuckle he got in response nearly made him cum on the spot as Bim’s lips found his again. 

How did it get to this? At this point, Anti didn’t care. 


End file.
